


Kiss it Better

by usernamealwaystaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, jaspidot sunday, mostly fluff from then on, only in the beginning, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamealwaystaken/pseuds/usernamealwaystaken
Summary: Just some Jaspidot fluff with dogs and snow days.





	

Jasper walked slowly and easily into her bedroom. She was greeted by the sight of Peridot, lounging on their shared bed. She didn’t bother to turn her attention towards Jasper. She had already gotten what she wanted. The sight of her in nothing but a black lace panty and bra was sure to let Jasper know what she wanted next. The bed sagged as Jasper knelt close to her, pulling her into her lap. Peridot giggled as Jasper left a trail of kisses down her neck. She was fingering the hem of Peridot’s panties, desperate to grab at that sweet ass when—

“Jasper, wake up!”

She snapped out of her dream as her tiny wife jumped on the bed. Jasper closed her eyes again, hoping she could catch the tail end of that dream, specifically the tail end of a certain someone. However, Peridot was not about to let that slide. She held on to Jasper’s shoulder and started shaking her while she was still bouncing on the bed.

“Jasper! It snowed! I want to- I mean, the dogs want to play outside!”

Jasper just groaned. “Five more minutes…” Then, as if Peridot wasn’t enough to deal with, their two dogs ran into the room. Unfortunately for her, they were even more excitable than Peridot. With Peridot shaking her and two dogs slobbering all over her face, she had no choice but to get up.

Jasper grabbed a shovel for each of them, but Peridot had abandoned it in favor of a sled. It was her genius idea to attach Biggs and Seadog to the sled so that they can all enjoy the snow together. Jasper declined. She was too big to fit on the sled. Plus, she didn’t want the dogs to strain themselves carrying her.

“Peridot, you’re hardly heavier than a feather. Those dogs’ll drag you down the block.”

“Yeah, that’s the point. Mush!” Biggs and Seadog stood in place. “Hmm… Hey look, a squirrel!”

The dogs took off. Peridot grabbed on to the sides of the sled, laughing her signature laugh. Jasper watched them go, shaking her head playfully at their antics. The moment she turned away to actually shovel snow, she heard a thud, a pained grunt, and car alarms. Her head shot up, a frantic expression on her face. She looked down the block. The dogs were still running with the sled attached, oblivious to the fact that they had thrown their driver off. Peridot lay with her head resting on the hood of Jasper’s car.

“Peridot!” Jasper called. The several feet of snow meant nothing to her long strides. She was over by Peridot almost in an instant.

“Peridot, oh god, are you okay?” she said in a slight whisper. Peridot was clutching her head, so she didn’t want to worsen her headache.

“Ugh… the beeping.” she mumbled in response. It took Jasper a couple seconds to process what she had just said. She pulled out her keys and turned off the car alarm. Jasper then removed Peridot’s hand from her forehead.

“There’s no marks or cuts.” Jasper said with relief.

“Still hurts though.” Peridot said. Jasper responded by giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“All better?”

“Actually, I think I hurt my butt, too.” Peridot said, looking up hopefully with a small smile adorning her face.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. “If you stayed in bed and let me kiss your butt we could’ve avoided all this. Come on, let’s go get the dogs and we can go in for some hot chocolate.”

“Hell yeah!”

“Then you’re gonna help me shovel all this snow.”

“Aw…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays :D


End file.
